Nyseos
Character Name: Nyseos Character Age: 19 Character Gender: Male Class/Subclass: Melee/Swords Archetype: Guardian Race: Lunari Character Personality: Kind, Happy, sometimes silly, and somewhat outgoing. Will not stand for it if he is threatened or if someone he is friends with is ridiculed. He gets upset whenever anyone mentions his family. Background Information: In the city of Akravar, there lived the most beautiful Lunari around, named Nydia. She was a local blacksmith who made quality goods, and she sold everything from pots and pans, to spears and broadswords. Most days, she was harrassed by other Lunari men who wanted to be married to her. One day, they gathered enough courage to get her into an alleyway. Luckily, a righteous guardian spotted signs of a struggle close-by, and found them harrassing the Lunari woman. The Guardian then gave the offenders small cuts in fatal areas and scared them off. The woman thanked the man, and showed him a favor by polishing and strengthening his equipment. They talked during the time, and she told him the reason she was being attack was because they disliked always being rejected by her, and the man told Nydia that his name was Mecuvalec. After that, he always came by to visit her, and did not lust over her like all the others. Eventually, her heart swayed for him, and they fell in love with each other. From them emerged the ecstatic Nyseos, and they raised him to be cheerful and forgiving. At least three times a day, Mecuvalec would give him sword fighting lessons so that Nyseos would grow up to become as strong, or stronger, than him so that he could protect people as a guardian. Story Time!: They all lived happily together as a family for eleven years, until a selfish multi-platinum-air passed through Akravar, and caught sight of the lovely Nydia. Upon trying to "pick her up", he was told by her that she was married, and an idea formed in his head! "What if... I find her husband and get him assassinated? I mean, it IS the home of the Assassin's Guild! And after he's out of the picture... I can have her in my lap! If I know what I mean.Which I do! Hehehe..." he thought to himself. He was so infatuated with Nydia that he dug up all the information he had, and he learned of her husband Mecuvalec, who was rumored to be a great swordsman, and of their child Nyseos. "Maybe if I kidnap their child, Nydia will try and save him... I'll ask that if she becomes mine, i'll free their son... Perfect! Now to hire assassins to kill this... Mecuvalec fellow..." And so, off he went! Soon after, assassins came knocking on their door. Not that they actually knocked. They actually picked the lock and snuck in, but whatever. Anyways, Mecuvalec heard the sound of the clicking lock while the assassins were fiddling with the lock outside. He quickly found his weapon and woke Nydia and Nyseos, and told them to hide down in the cellar to hide. They hurriedly made their way into the cellar, and Mecuvalec barred the only door and the windows with furnature so that he could have more time to don his armor, and to brace himself to be launched into battle. After a while, they finally unlocked the door and bashed it in, and knocked away the furniture. Mecuvalec lunged forward and speared the first assassin with his blade, and drew it along with a spew of blood. The assassins jumped in suprise, but regained their focus when he again lunged towards the closest one with the intent to kill. The assassin quickly drew his blade, and clashed with Mecuvalec, while the others threw knives and shurikens at them. He quickly knocked away the assassins blade and pulled him in front to take the blows. All of the projectiles sunk into his flesh, and Mecuvalec pierced his neck to make sure he was dead. Afterwards, he made another charge toward his assassins, and they managed to avoid it, and formed a triangle formation on him. He quickly tried to run, but his house was not far enough to run into, so he again, ran towards the one nearest him. Unfortunately, he had already drawn his blade, and they all threw their projectiles at him, and he suffered a cut on his left cheek and his calf. And so, the two clashed into a sword-lock, and the assassin drew out a smaller blade with his free hand. Mecuvalec side-stepped the lunge, and cleaved his head off with a side swing, getting his sword wedged in the side of his house. The remaining assassins again, launched another barrage at him, and he dived to the floor behind a fresh corpse. From there, he reached over and grabbed some knives and threw them at the dark figures. One fell, and hit the ground with a thump, while Mecuvalec pulled his sword from the wall. He charged at the last assassin, and a knife passed by him in the dark and gave him a deep cut on his right cheek, and he ran him through. He pulled his sword out, and realized that blood was seeping out where his ribs were in his armor. Apparently, the last assassin had stabbed with his dagger at the same time as Mecuvalec had, and pierced through his platemail. Five assassins, he thought. Who could have sent them? Anyways, he covered the wound to stem the flow and walked over the his house when he realized that his leg, face, and his chest were starting to feel an increasingly burning pain. Of course their blades would be poisoned... And he received a deep slash across his back, and he yelled in agony while drawing his blade, and crashing it down with all his might and his weight, cleaving the man in two. The assassin who fell to the ground was faking? Ah... I'm losing so much blood now, i'm feeling light headed... gotta get over to the trapdoor for the cellar... he thought while bringing himself the short distance left towards the trapdoor, where he gave three knocks. The loud, soft, then loud. Nydia and Nyseos come up from the cellar and see Mecuvalec dying with a trail of blood behind him. "Ah... it looks like my time has finally come to an end... Is that you Nydia? I love you... and Nyseos, my son... you are my dearest treasure... remember... grow big and strong, and protect those you love... and live happily, without a life filled with rage... ah... I'm so weary... I must sleep now..." Afterwards, Nydia and Nyseos cried deeply, and moarned for the loss of a great husband, and a great father. Sometime later, the rich man came by because he had been informed of the death of Mecuvalec. "This has been an unfortunate event madam. But, now that you are single, might you possibly come and marry me instead?" he said. "Why maybe, fair man. Would you happen to know who hired the assassins? I must thank him for this..." said Nydia. "My oh my! Well if you're so happy about this tragedy, then i'm sure I must be the culprit..." he replied, with a big nasty smirk on his face. "Well, then we should take a stroll... I know a good place where two people can be all alone. Just let me get my things ready, you wait here..." she said, and went behind a curtain to the back of her store. The man stood there and waited, and Nydia came out in a thick dress. "Let's take a shortcut sir!" "Why! You must be quite eager to be alone! Fine, lead the way!" And off they went, to maze of alleyways. "This is quite a confusing place madam, how much longer till we arrive? Or could we be--" and was cut short when she pulled a barbed dagger dripping with poison, and plunged it into his heart. "That's what you get for killing my husband!" she exclaimed, and walked away in tears. Afterwards, Nyseos and his mother lived together in peace, and when he was the age of sixteen, met another youth, the Telliman named Sothe. They talked outside the city gates, and Sothe was visiting for a while, and wanted to see if there was anything interesting. Nyseos had previously noticed that there was a sand cave out a while in the desert, and they walked a length to reach it. However, when at the mouth of the cave, Sothe suddenly collapsed! Nyseos decided to go and carry Sothe back to Akravar on his back, and brought him to a doctor, where he waited for Sothe to awaken, but he came back one day and he was gone. That... was weird... Who faints and then randomly vanishes? The year following their strange encounter, Nyseos was out shopping for groceries when he heard a scream coming over from the direction of his house. He recognized the sound of his mothers voice, and quickly ran back to his home. He opened the door, and there was a dog that was foaming at the mouth breaking down the closet. He unsheathed his sword, and quickly struck down the dog, and opened the closet. Nydia tumbled out, covered in scratches and bites. Nyseos quickly brings his mother to get her wounds tended to, and all was well. However, after a couple weeks, Nydia had a fever, and her old wounds were irritated for some reason. And one day, his mother had problems breathing while he was out looking for someone to help, and when he came back, she had stopped breathing and her skin was cold. Ever since, Nyseos has always been wary of dogs, or any animal that starts to foam at the mouth. He still abides by his father's final words, but his parents death has left a scar on him. He now goes around Akravar, keeping the peace as his father once did, and looks to get stronger to oppose those who mean to do wrong.